


We are Evil Cooperators

by NEVER_Victoria



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEVER_Victoria/pseuds/NEVER_Victoria





	We are Evil Cooperators

卡尔顿目前的状态非常糟糕。  
飞行器爆炸时，身体被气流撕裂以及严重灼伤的痛处席卷了他的全部意识，他当时认定自己注定要命丧于此，即使是强大的暴乱也无法承受这种高强度的灼烧——共生体面对火焰时就像人类一样脆弱。卡尔顿那时听到了暴乱近乎崩溃的嚎叫声，他分辨不出那充满痛苦与不甘的声音究竟存在于现实中或是在他的脑海里，就在意识抽离的时候，共生体略低于人体温度的皮肤仍旧牢牢附着在他的身上。

然而死亡并没有降临。  
卡尔顿从昏迷中醒来，发现自己正躺在岸边，而身着的西装已经面目全非，来自尚未愈合的伤口的刺痛提醒着他不久前真实发生过的一切。但是这些烧伤的程度简直太轻了，甚至可以说是完全威胁不到他的生命。他吃惊地睁大双眼，试探地问道：“是你做的吗，Riot？”  
无人应声。  
卡尔顿深深呼了一口气，试图平复自己的情绪。旧金山的海岸仍旧被夜幕笼罩着，他判断自己只是昏迷了几个小时。他艰难地爬起来，伤口拉扯的疼痛使他发出难忍的呻吟，他感觉自己的许多器官都是不久前才复位的，体内各处都在抽痛着。另外他浑身还湿漉漉的，这感觉糟透了，当真是有些令人绝望。  
但卡尔顿确实具有在突发情况下控制自己冷静思考的素质。他并没有迟疑很久，而是踉跄地朝自己的别墅走去。出于他工作狂的性格，他的别墅其实就建在离生命基金会不远的地方，较市中心有些偏僻，加之他的私人生活相当的枯燥单调、缺乏社交，根本不会有人看到一向西装革履的德雷克博士在深夜衣不蔽体地狼狈回家。

他进入家门，第一时间用座机联系了自己的私人医生，接着整个人瘫倒在沙发上。他尝试用虚弱沙哑的声音呼唤了许多次暴乱的名字，但没有一次得到回复，这使他烦躁起来，那个共生体大概真的死亡了——为了拯救自己，或许是吧。

这真的不合理。  
卡尔顿感到困惑，暴乱应当不愿意承认他与自己的宿主之间的合作关系。那个强大的共生体的自我意识非常强，以至于卡尔顿几乎要时刻提醒他，他们之间必须共同一致才能达成各自的计划。  
这个共生体在城市的人群中游荡了六个多月，最终来到生命基金会找到自己融合，不过是为了借助自己的身份和权力来满足他统治这个星球的欲望。而卡尔顿答应与他合作，理所当然是为了取回更多的外星生物个体，达成自己有关人体改造的目的。  
他们对于实现自身目标的执着态度极为相似，卡尔顿认为，这就是一场纯粹的功利至上的合作。作为共生体领袖，暴乱是一个足够强大可靠的合作对象，这也是卡尔顿一直对他言听计从的原因。  
但就目前来讲，他们彻底地失败了。  
他得出结论，暴乱应当是判断失误，他为了能够继续在地球存活而选择尽全力修复他的人类宿主的身体机能，却导致自己过度支出能量而死亡。

思及此处，卡尔顿有些懊恼地撕扯起毛毯，他本应将一切规划得更周密，准备得更充分些才对，而他的行动过于急躁了。现在这个共生体领袖竟然死了，这不仅严重推迟了他的计划实施，而且造成的事故如果遭到那些该死的记者曝光，势必会给他引来很大的麻烦。  
这真是惹祸上身，现在的一切情况都对自己很不利。

在私人医生按响门铃时，卡尔顿仍旧沉浸在自己复杂的思绪里眉头紧锁，开门时他虽然有意控制面部的表情，但看起来依然十分阴沉。  
医生看到卡尔顿的伤口，脸上露出一丝讶异，按理说德雷克博士应该从不会亲身参与到自己的实验中去。卡尔顿当然不会选择透露自己体内的一切变化，亦不打算做过多的解释，只敷衍说是实验室意外失火。实际上他的体外伤真的只有皮肤表面的轻度灼伤，面积不大，只要处理及时，恢复之后连疤痕也不会留下。医生处理完伤口，并向他说明药物如何使用之后便立即离开了。德雷克博士私下里是一个十分不好相处的人，更何况他现在看起来心情非常差劲，医生自然不愿与他多说一句话。

人体的自我修复是相当缓慢的，同时卡尔顿的体力经过高强度打斗的消耗，早已所剩无几。  
他万分疲惫地揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，打了一个深深的哈欠。药物处理过后的伤口同样也避免不了疼痛，他小心地移着步子缓缓走向卧室，决定先睡一觉再继续思考如何解决即将来临的一系列麻烦。他的手机早已在爆炸中不幸罹难，于是他根本不必担心被清晨来自各家媒体的电话打扰，实际上他现在的状态对于外界来说是生死未明，麻烦找来得应该不会太快。  
而他现在真的累极了，无心再思索下去。

就在卡尔顿卧在床铺上快要睡过去的时候，他的耳边响起了熟悉的声音，那声音不满地沉沉吼道：“你，竟然认为我死了，德雷克！”  
“Riot……？”卡尔顿听得出暴乱的状态也不佳，共生体的声音虽然充满愤怒，但有些无力。  
而卡尔顿此时困到睁不开眼，他虽然因得知共生体还存活着而感到兴奋，但大脑却完全无法清醒起来，于是他紧闭双目皱着眉头，缺乏思考地问了一个毫无意义的问题：“你还好吗？”  
“我还好吗？！”暴乱似乎因为这个问题而更加恼怒了，低沉的声音忿忿不平，“你竟然为自己寻求了其他人类的治疗！你竟然不信任我？你甚至还以为我——会死掉！现在你问我‘你还好吗’？你是什么意思！”  
“对不起，我很累很困了，Riot，有什么事情明天再说好吗，今天的失误我会尽力想办法弥补的。”卡尔顿的语气极为冷淡，就同他日常敷衍媒体的表现如出一辙。但他没有说谎，回答完便忍不住又打了个哈欠，接着一滴眼泪就从他浓密的睫毛里钻出来，顺着他的脸颊滴在了柔软的枕头上。  
“但是！”暴乱突然大声吼道。他对于卡尔顿的态度相当不满，这个宿主居然丝毫没有感激自己极赋牺牲精神的救命之恩的想法。

但当那双属于再次被他吵醒的男人的，闪着水光的黑色眸子努力睁开，用看起来，没错只是看起来，十分无辜的眼神望着他的时候，暴乱觉得这些事情确实明天再议也不迟。经历了这场巨大的重创，再过强大的共生体也需要通过充足的休息来恢复，他伤得很重，能力大不如前。

“睡吧，卡尔顿。我们的确需要睡眠。”他面对着男性人类的睡颜喃喃道，并且满意自己对主语的更改，这展现了他对于弱小的人类难得的仁慈，虽然他一时间想不明白自己为什么突然会有这种态度的转变。

说真的，德雷克博士在极度放松的时候，全然没有平日显露出的生人勿近的锋利气质，或者是伪装出的过分亲和。他熟睡时微微颤动的睫毛，是纯粹的有几分——可爱。暴乱小心翼翼地伸出触须，轻轻拨弄了两下，这真的很有趣，他暂时弄不清楚究竟是什么使他突然有了探索的欲望，他没有就此收回触须，而是顺着男人精致的鼻梁慢慢滑到他的唇瓣上。  
人类的皮肤触感很奇妙，暴乱在附身于第一个人类女性身上时就感受到了，在他更换宿主时，老人、小孩的皮肤触感都不同。

当然，和他面前这个年轻男性人类的触感也完全不一样。

他轻轻触摸着卡尔顿柔软温热的唇瓣，接着缓慢探进他的口腔中，人类的口腔不会像共生体那样分泌大量的唾液，卡尔顿的舌头、牙齿都可称作精致小巧，至少在暴乱的感受里是这样的。暴乱渐渐着迷于此了，他想起在寻找生命基金会的路途中，经常会看到人类伴侣行走在一起的亲昵场景。以共生体的高智慧与学习能力，暴乱已经习得了一些，他认为，可以用来对他的合作者卡尔顿表示友好的行为。

譬如此时，暴乱正试图模仿人类接吻的动作。那似乎会使人类两方都感到很舒服，卡尔顿甚至在睡梦中还被计划失败的情绪困扰着，暴乱想要使他放松一下。

当然，这只是他单方面的想法。

卡尔顿被口腔内异样的搅弄感扰醒了几分，他闷哼出声，接着冰凉黏腻的触感使他彻底清醒了过来。并且睁开眼就看到近乎惊悚的画面，暴乱巨大的面孔与离自己的脸部贴得极近，那沾满黏液的长舌正在试探着钻进他的嘴巴里，不仅如此，暴乱的伸出的细小触须正在从他的口腔中撤出来，似乎是强大的支配者不满足于仅用触手来做这件事情。

“你……！”没等卡尔顿作出任何有效的反应，暴乱的舌尖已经堵住了他的嘴巴，人类的口腔实在太小了，他当然无法把自己的整个舌头都伸进去与他接吻，舌尖的动作很难控制，但暴乱认为自己做得已经足够不错。

卡尔顿脸颊的皮肤开始泛红，他们的津液混合在一起，随着绵长的吻从卡尔顿的嘴角淌出来濡湿了枕头，被刺激出的泪水也从那双惊惧的黑眼睛里一滴接一滴地流出来。卡尔顿想要挣扎，暴乱并没有制止他，而实际上他只是很无力地推着暴乱的下巴颏，并用脚踢了踢这个正做着可怕的事情的共生体。

窒息的恐惧涌了上来，年轻而私生活单调的德雷克博士在这方面的经验并不会高于自己面前这个外星生物，他感到手足无措，甚至几乎忘掉要用鼻子呼吸了。  
以及他完全不明白这个共生体现在究竟想要对自己做什么。

暴乱感受到了宿主骤增的恐惧与不适感，他非常不解，这明明是一个帮助人类放松的行为。于是他撤出舌头静静观察着他的宿主极不镇定的反应。

卡尔顿大口呼吸着，黑宝石般的眼睛还泛着水光，嘴唇也在发颤。他的枕头已经被人类与共生体混合的体液浸湿了一大片。

这个共生体是在被炸伤以后疯掉了吗？他想吃掉自己？  
如果这个共生体真的精神不正常了，卡尔顿当然不希望在此时激怒这个阴晴不定的怪物，否则自己必将受到致命的伤害。  
他保持着深呼吸，勉强使自己冷静下来，沉默地盯着面前的共生体硕大的白色眼睛。  
暴乱是能够读取卡尔顿的想法的，他十分困惑：这个愚蠢的宿主为什么认为自己会被吃掉？  
人类的确会对强大的自己感到恐惧，暴乱在尝试与鱼市的老年人类女性交流时明显感受得到。他试图去安抚挑选的下一个宿主，但完全无济于事，而他同时也很享受人类对他的恐惧感，这极大地满足了他旺盛的征服欲。

但不是现在，暴乱只是想让卡尔顿放松，却错误地引导出了宿主其他的负面情绪。  
他也不知道下一步应该怎么办了。

卡尔顿张了张嘴，犹豫片刻还是充满疑惑地问道：“你想对我做什么？”  
“我们需要放松下来，以便更快的恢复。我在尝试帮助你，放松神经。”暴乱严肃地解释道，他不太愿意承认自己刚才的行为确实远远偏离了目的。  
“搅动我的舌头并不能使我放松下来，Riot，你让我安心地睡觉就足够了！”了解到暴乱并没有威胁自己生命的意图，卡尔顿便不再隐忍内心的烦躁，他扯了一条小毛毯盖在糟乱的枕头上，翻身继续睡去。  
“好吧，”意外的是，之前态度强硬的共生体领袖并没有选择反驳他，而好像真的认为自己做错了这件事，用低低的声音回复道，“我会再想办法。”

就在卡尔顿以为自己终于可以好好睡一觉的时候，一股冰凉的触感攀上了的他的下体，甚至开始，不停地，动。

“Riot？！”卡尔顿吸了一口冷气，他几乎要骂出来了，但与各种企业和媒体交谈中培养的语言素质，使他还是下意识地克制住了自己，“你他、你现在又要做什么？”

“我在帮助你射精，这有助于成年人类男性发泄不良情绪。”

“什么！”卡尔顿在听到那个词汇时整个面部的表情都扭曲了，而暴乱完全没有停止触须的动作的意思，“等等，不！”  
他此时顾不上什么，狠狠朝着共生体巨大的头颅挥了一拳：“你疯了吧！停下来，我不需要！”

暴乱因宿主的不知好歹再次燃起了怒意，他粗暴地将在敷药后只裹着睡袍的卡尔顿整个人从床上拽了起来，抵在了墙壁上。卡尔顿愣愣地看着共生体分离出的触手附上自己的四肢，将他死死锢住。  
“你把我弄得很疼，Riot！”卡尔顿毫不退让，咬牙切齿地吼道。他的伤口没有痊愈，此刻正被撕扯着火辣辣地发疼。

暴乱目光凶恶地盯着自己的宿主，将他从头到脚打量了一遍，像一只猛兽在欣赏即将入口的猎物。卡尔顿明白一味挣扎是无意义的，正当他准备与这个共生体重新讲道理的时候，暴乱突然开口道：“我改变主意了。”

这个共生体的主意绝对不会使自己好过，卡尔顿想到。

暴乱先是帮助自己治愈了灼伤，然后把纱布胡乱地撕开扔下去，并依然固执地将自己按在墙壁上一动不动。实际上，这个共生体的力量已经在宿主体内休眠几个小时之后恢复得差不多了。

紧接着，事态就朝着卡尔顿不可预料的方向发展下去。

体积巨大的共生体居高临下地审视着他的宿主，沾满黏液的蛇形舌头在卡尔顿的脸侧打转，他仿佛是经过一番思考才提出了要求：“不堪一击又不知感恩的人类生物，我现在给你弥补的机会，取悦我！”  
卡尔顿本能地感到恐惧，但表面上依旧镇定地用那双明亮的黑色眼睛看着共生体，不容反驳地讲道：“听着，Riot，我完全不想在没用的事情上浪费时间。鉴于我们之间还存在着合作的必要，我建议你我最好不要互相试探对方的忍耐限度。”  
“好吧，备受尊敬的德雷克博士，”暴乱边慢吞吞地讲话，边伸着分泌粘液的触须抚摸着卡尔顿裸露在外的皮肤，“但我必须提醒你的是——你早已经越过我的底限了！”

“住……！”卡尔顿身上的睡袍被狠狠扯在地上，他变得一丝不挂，他的内裤早在暴乱想要对他的下体做什么的时候被褪去了。

卡尔顿的身体的感觉很异样，他的困意已经因暴乱的烦扰而消散殆尽，但是此时此刻，另一种陌生的感觉攀上了他的四肢百骸。暴乱的触手从刚才就在持续分泌着某种粘液，将他的皮肤搞得狼藉一片。

现在他感觉很痒，是体内的某处在痒，并愈演愈烈，他像是要烧起来了。

“你对我做了什么？”卡尔顿的声音不可抑制地颤抖了，他感到非常不安。  
“一些微小的改造，让我们更好地结合，”暴乱在努力尝试使用人类的表达方式，于是他又补充了一句，“让我们的关系缓和一点。”

“结合？”卡尔顿的思维整个混乱了起来，这不仅是因为暴乱的解释让他听不明白，也是那种粘液的起到的某种作用，“你和我，不是已经成功地融合了……吗？”  
“这不一样，”暴乱很有耐心地回答着他，并且有意将重点引在他的宿主最关心的问题上，“其实还有一种扩散共生体的方法，我之前并没有透露给你，卡尔顿。”

“是什么？”暴乱此时的话语充满了奇异的蛊惑力，卡尔顿开始无意识地用身体迎合着触手的试探，用耳语般的声音贴着共生体问道。  
“繁殖，卡尔顿，为我们产卵。”暴乱的触手向他的身后游去，由细到粗缓缓伸入他的肠壁。

“不，”卡尔顿的心跳加速，极力用自己残存的一丝理智反驳这个疯狂的共生体，“我是一个人类男性，我不可能会、会怀孕的。”

暴乱安抚性地再次用舌尖吻了他的宿主，不知道是不是出于那种粘液的关系，卡尔顿这次感到很受用。

他放弃了说服共生体停下来，而是顺从地随着触须的引导，将自己的双腿分开得更大了些。  
暴乱的一只触须通过粘液开拓着年轻博士紧致的后穴，卡尔顿整个人被托在半空中，他在这种无法言说的刺激感中只能发出断断续续的音节。

“啊……呃！”  
触须摸到了卡尔顿体内的敏感点。男人的脚趾享受地蜷缩起来，身体渴求着被再次照顾。  
他被吻过的唇角的涎液还在淌着，睫毛上挂着水珠，双目半启，迷离而深情地望着正在专心深入自己身体的巨物，这一幕当真香艳欲滴。  
但暴乱当时并不懂得使用这种类似的形容词，他只是在一瞬间看懵了。

人类宿主的配合程度较他预想的要好很多，加之粘液的促进，暴乱很快便能够顺利地拓入包裹着卵子的触肢。  
他没有欺骗卡尔顿，在共生体与宿主高度融合的情况下，人类宿主是可以帮助共生体在地球上孕育后代的，只是成功的几率并不大。

但男性人类的肠道无论怎样拓宽，对于这个巨物而言都过于狭窄了，暴乱只能选择一颗一颗地缓慢输送。  
他原本的打算是不论宿主答应与否，他都会强行剖开他的肚子注入卵子，并强制改造人体来孕育新生。但是他现在已经完全否定了之前的想法。

“嗯，唔嗯，啊……”  
随着输送卵子的触手的律动，沉陷于欲望中的卡尔顿的身体也在情不自禁地摇动着，暴乱虽然无法完全理解，但他读得出他的宿主正在愉悦的情绪里享受这一切。

而这一切都是他给予自己的宿主的，这令暴乱非常满足。

他稍微加快了输送，并配合着宿主的渴求增大了抽送的幅度，这使得卡尔顿整个身体都兴奋地震颤，下体也完全挺立了起来，他的四肢在触手的托举下舒展着，像一朵瑰丽绽放的玫瑰。

“啊、啊，呃！”宿主的下体最终在他输送完最后一颗卵子的时候喷出了白色的浊液，被暴乱好奇地用舌头尽数舔净了。

 

“Riot？”卡尔顿的头脑渐渐清醒过来，他迟缓地回忆着刚刚发生的一切。黑眼睛用力地眨了眨，伴随着迷惑与不解，他问道：“你在我的身体里，产卵了？”  
“你太过分了。”他的宿主盯着自己微微隆起的腹部喃喃道。  
宿主的嘴边还沾着自己的体液，暴乱很想帮他擦一擦，但他又担心宿主会在受到刺激之后作出什么过激的行为，毕竟他们的卵还在卡尔顿的肚子里。

于是他尽量使用能够使他的宿主保持相对平静的说辞：“这个做法或许会对你的实验有帮助，但不一定真的能够实现孵化，你的身体不会受到任何伤害的，我已经帮你改造过了。”

卡尔顿神情呆滞了几秒钟，仿佛还没有从那场独特的性爱中清醒过来，接着他问道：“如果我不能够孵化这些卵，你会去寻找新的宿主吗？”  
“不。”暴乱快速地回复道，然而他连对自己也给不出什么有说服力的理由。

“哦，”卡尔顿听罢轻声应道，他的黑眼睛眨了一下，“帮我把这层床单，还有枕套都取下来送到一楼的洗衣机里，Riot。”  
“什么？”暴乱突然不解。  
“就在楼梯口右拐，你能够得到吧？”卡尔顿完全无视了暴乱的困惑，而是继续讲道，“然后把我的日记本拿过来，就在旁边的桌子上。”  
“……”

疲累的宿主翻了个身，坚持将自己裹在小毯子里继续去睡了。  
卡尔顿现在无暇顾及任何事情，他只想暂时认认真真地进入睡眠中去。以及，强大美丽的共生体的能力，还真的是契合于他们外表那样迷人。  
如果有机会，他真的还想再试一次。

自然，他的想法，暴乱在找洗衣机的路上都读到了。

 

End


End file.
